


I Want You

by LeopardprintHoodies



Series: Eren/Levi A/O series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeopardprintHoodies/pseuds/LeopardprintHoodies
Summary: Levi finds out his Titan shifting subordinate is also a very rare Male omega.Said Male Omega doesn’t want anybody else to share his heat with him.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of bad because it’s very late, but I didn’t want to lose the idea so I had to write it down.   
> Also there are probably a million spelling and or grammar mistakes in this, sorry!!!

Levi stood watching as his team trained together, a few were having a good day which was evident. Connie had taken down two fake titans, and Sasha hadn’t crashed into any trees like she usually did when she wasn’t taking something seriously. As usual Mikasa and Jean were on their game, if not taunting each other silently. He had watched Armin dodge Sasha and Connie when the two had almost went into him, which by all accounts was a great skill. Historia was fast, small enough to go through the gaps in the tops of trees which came to great advantage. Every one seemed to be having a good day. 

Apart from Eren. The young shifter had Connie going right into him after Sasha had pushed him, then he had narrowly missed a tree, and hadn’t cut deep enough into the Titan replica. He seemed off, there was something different in the way he was moving. When the group of them had gone out of his line of sight, Levi sprung up into the trees and located his team. Everyone was messing back and fourth, joking around while Eren hung near the back. Levi watched him as he scrunched his eyes shut before opening them again, as if he was trying to stay focused. 

As if watching in slow motion the events played out he watched as Connie shoulder barge into Sasha, the other was laughing too hard and started to fall towards the back, she then crashed into Jean, their Gear clanking together. With him too busy fighting off Sasha the two got too caught up, falling behind and eventually going right into Eren. With the added impact of another person all three went down. They tumbled to the floor, skidding across the dirt. Levi sighed as he watched them go down. He saw how both Sasha and Jean got right back up and started to argue, but Eren stayed down. Neither of them even noticed while they were caught up with each other’s harsh words. 

Levi called for the others to stop and take a break while he went to sort the mess on the ground. He got down just as the two had started to look like they were about to get physical, pushing both of them away by the shoulders. They went flying back, on their ass and stunned. Levi went to Eren now, he had blood on the side of his face, the cut coming from near his hairline. Eren stirred slightly and opened his eyes, pulling himself up onto his hands and knees. The older man went over and held onto his upper arm, helping Eren stand. 

The younger doubled over as a pain shot through his lower stomach, a nauseating feeling coming up. He tugged out of Levi’s hold to move to the side and started to throw up. The other three all scrunched their noses in distaste at the act. Once he’d finished Eren could feel his body heating up, but not out of embarrassment. He cursed under his breath, hoping the others would just walk away and leave him. Hange hadn’t given him his monthly injection to stop his heats, they were too busy and it had slipped both their minds. 

Of course his wishes weren’t granted when Levi made his way towards Eren, a hand was placed on his shoulder and Eren jumped. “Brat.” Levi hissed. “What’s wrong with you today?” He gripped Eren’s shoulder tighter and pulled him so he turned around to face Levi. 

Eren whimpered at the act, the manhandling feeling really wrong, but somehow made him want to bare his neck and submit. This was dangerous. He’d been in love with Captain Levi since he was kid and he first saw the man going outside the walls. Then it only developed once he was apart of his squad. Now Eren wanted Levi, no he was pretty sure he needed Levi. 

The alpha’s scent washed over the Omega. He started to purr, but caught himself, hoping Levi hadn’t heard it. But of course with his amazing hearing Levi had heard it. “Shit,” he muttered. “You’re an omega?” He asked, just to be sure. Eren nodded slowly. “For fuck sakes, why did four eyes not say anything?” He half shouted. 

“C-Captain... L-Levi...” he tried, not knowing if he wanted to move closer or further away. 

Levi turned to see the other two, wide eyes at the realisation. “You two, get back inside.” He yelled to them. Although the two made no move. “If you don’t get back inside you’ll wish for the titans to be here instead of me, I swear to god!” Jean and Sasha quickly scrambled away. 

Eren had found himself gripping onto Levi’s arm, the need painfully evident within him. Levi made sure to keep him held upright, trying to come up with something to do. In all his years training in the scouts and those spent on the underground, never had he been put in this situation before. Omega’s were rare, Male Omegas might as well be myths. And here was a Titan shifter, Male Omega whimpering in pain from his heat. 

“Wan-want you...” Eren whispered, holding onto Levi tighter. “P-please. Alpha, L-Levi.” 

And now to top it all off he was begging for Levi to see his heat through with him. Not only that, but it was the same damn brat Levi found himself watching for far too long, his eyes lingered on him, his mind always wondering to him. And now because of his heat, Eren felt the need to beg for sex. To be mated. He didn’t like Levi, it was the heat talking. Being near an Alpha was clouding his sense of judgement, because nobody liked to be around Levi. They were scared of him, or thought he was too much. Potential mates saw him as a runt: an Alpha, but the height was lacking. It was the heat talking, so why did Levi still wish for Eren to be begging for him and not just his dick? 

“This isn’t what you want, Eren.” Levi whispered. “It’s your heat talking.” 

Eren frowned and shook his head, “no, you, w-want you, always you.” He tried to beg the Alpha to understand him. Understand that he had always wanted him. 

“Alright, if you want it so much, you have to prove to me it’s not the heat.” Levi couldn’t believe he was doing this. But there was a small part of him that hoped Eren really did want this. Eren nodded again, not sure if he could answer in a full sentence. 

“How old are you?” He decided to ask. 

“Eigh-eighteen.” Eren replied. 

“What’s your last name?” 

“Jaeger.” 

“My Last name?” 

“...Ack-Acker-Ackerman.” He replied after a moment of thinking. 

“What am I to you?” Levi asked with a small frown. 

“M-my Captain, Captain Levi Ackerman of the S-Survey Corps.” He recited the title of the man before him. 

“Name the members of your current squad.” 

“M-Mikasa, Armin, J-Jean... um... k-kr-no...” Eren shook his head trying to remember. “Historia, Sasha... C-Connie.” 

Levi nodded. Eren had answered all of his questions correctly, he wasn’t fully in heat and still conscious enough to consent. Maybe Eren did want it then? Or at least he wanted some form of comfort during his heat. It was probably the first one he’d had since presenting. Omegas were hushed especially those who were soldiers. They could be sold for a lot of money to those rich enough to keep them as house pets. Pretty little ornaments to make the home look better. Levi had heard rumours of homeless girls presenting as Omegas as being taken to be sold above. He would make sure that this was kept a secret. Eren already had a shit ride, this would only make it worse. 

“Please Captain Levi, I want you.” Eren begged. 

“O-okay.” Levi nodded, trying to clear his throat. 

He helped Eren back inside, looking around and finding nobody about, he took Eren downstairs to the basement. He was still forced to live there, Erwin had rules to follow and unfortunately to keep the general public happy this was an impact of that. Before getting into the cell Levi had taken Eren to a barrel of water at the bottom of the stairs. Using his cravat to wipe the blood away from Eren’s face. Then letting the omega take a drink. 

He opened the cell door and gently sat Eren down on the bed. Watching every movement the omega made, then Eren had turned on him and pushed Levi back. He started to kiss his lips, but quickly moved down to Levi’s neck, nibbling the bonding gland there. “No biting.” Levi said. Eren decided to push his luck a little and playfully bite down on Levi’s shoulder blade. Levi pulled back completely, looking Eren in the eyes. “I said no. No biting.” He ordered. Not really knowing what an Alphas command can do to an Omega when they really felt something for the Alpha. 

Eren whimpered at the strict tone, scared he had disappointed the Alpha. But then Levi started to gently kiss his lips again. This time pushing Eren back on the bed and starting to tug off his jacket. The material was thrown to the floor, along with his brown top. The key around Eren’s neck got caught in the material until it fell back to the Omegas chest. Levi started a trail of kisses along the smooth skin, going over his abs and caressing each inch of his body. 

Every so lightly Levi reached to tease Eren’s nipples. Tugging on it slightly before he licked the nipple. All the while Eren was gasping beneath him, moaning and purring all at once. The noises only spurred Levi further. The smell of heat was getting stronger with each passing moment. While Levi continued to make Eren feel good, his heat took the chance to kick start faster. Causing Eren to roll his hips in order to gain some friction against the hardness in Levi’s pants. 

The omega pulled on Levi’s shirt, the Alpha decided to help by unbuttoning the shirt and slipping it off. Allowing the other to touch his bare skin, map out his muscles and remember each mark, scar, and softness to his body. Somehow they had managed to wriggle out of the top half of the harness around their bodies. The harder part was to struggle with the belt around their waist and harness over their legs. Levi had managed to pull Eren’s away from his body, before attempting to take off his own. 

By some miracle the belts came loose, giving Levi the opportunity to unbutton both their buttons and tugging the pants down. With that came their boxers and the two were completely naked. Levi’s fingers traced towards Eren’s behind, rubbing at the slick entrance. He hesitated for a moment. “P-please Levi... A-Alpha. Need you...” Eren panted. Levi threw all caution in the wind then.   
•••

Eren groaned as he woke up. Four long days in heat and everything was still fuzzy. He remembered asking Levi to be with him, begging for him to stay. And Levi had, he had stayed. Been with Eren through his heat. He had cared for him, been gentle with him. Kissed him. It was like a dream come true. All that time of wanting Levi, loving Levi, and finally he had got his wish. 

He slowly sat up, rubbing the side of his head trying to force his headache to pass. When his vision focused again he could see Levi near the cell door. He tugged his jacket on before opening the door. His footsteps echoing off the stone walls as he left the cell and went back up the stairs. Eren sat up now watching him leave. Wanting to call the alpha back, but not finding his voice in time. The door shut behind Levi. 

Something inside Eren broke in that moment. Watching Levi... the Alpha who had been with him... his alpha? Levi had been the one to mate him. He’d been with him through heat, that made him his Alpha... the Omega’s mind was muddled. If he was his Alpha, then why was Levi leaving him? He wasn’t good enough. How could he think Levi would want him, a Titan shifter, Levi killed titans and Levi would kill him if he stepped over the line. It was just a bit of fun for the Alpha. But it meant everything to the Omega. 

Tears started to fall down Eren’s cheeks. He lay back down and curled in on himself, facing the wall as he tried to be as quiet as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> People asked for a ‘how it came about’ (with: You Think I Would Be So Cruel) and I don’t like to disappoint... so I guess I’m committing to writing a series about this now ahah 
> 
> My tumblr is graciefoxx18 if you wanna say hi or have any requests. It’s also my Instagram where you get to see my failed attempts at cosplay :3


End file.
